Stay With Me
by Metamorcy
Summary: Trapped, that was all Reborn could think as he was stared down by two sets of eyes. 72R27


**Title:** Stay with me

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **72R27

**Summary:** Trapped, that was all Reborn could think as he was stared down by two sets of eyes

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N: **I wanted to try my old style once more. But I guess its alright.

Beta'ed by **'WhiteAngel128'**

* * *

Reborn sighed, glancing up towards the large manor he was supposed to investigate for his boss. He couldn't help but grumble at having to do such a thing that was so obviously stupid and ridiculous. It wasn't his job to do things such as this but those idiots dealing with the paperwork demanded him to take this job and with the convincing of his boss, he had no choice but to do so. And when he asked them why, they would just shrug their shoulders, saying that the other lower members couldn't handle it. Well, more like, they never came back.

'Handle what? Is this mansion really that bad? Doesn't look like it to me.' Reborn tilted his fedora to the side before continuing inward towards the large building, passing the large dead front yard that was more of a garden, or was. 'This place looks more likely to fall apart and crumble to the ground. It's obviously been abandoned for hundreds of years. Still, they said that the last six men they had sent here never returned. Maybe they got spooked and couldn't bring themselves to return back. Sounds incredibly ludicrous.'

His eyes peered over the dead garden, the grass was a dark brown and the flowers were dried up and drooping downwards. There were no sounds at all and the trees were the same as everything else in the area. The pathways in the place were covered in vines, but Reborn was still able to pick out the gravel underneath and maneuver his way around the place. Just by looking over everything, like the mansion, Reborn could tell that no one has been taking care of this place for a long time much less been here. There were a couple of statues scattered around the garden and had been turned into a forest green color from the collections of moss and vines that had crawled all over, surrounding it. And for a moment, he thought it looked like the vines were choking the marble beings but pushed it out of his mind.

As he stopped at the front door, he stared over it, examining the little details. The twin door was large, about twice his size, and he raised an eyebrow at it before pushing the one on the right open. It creaked loudly and suddenly he felt a strong gust of wind hit him in the face, almost making his fall back. Covering his eyes and holding down his fedora to prevent it from being blown away, he smelled the strong scent of mold and dust, air that was heavy and dense. He let out a cough as some of the air got into his lungs, irritating his throat.

When the current died down, he was able to see the entrance area clearly. Reborn couldn't help but whistle at the sight, wondering how this place could have looked before it fell apart. A large chandelier was swinging at the top, probably made from expensive crystals, and there were paintings on the side covered in dust to the point that the images were hidden underneath. Spider webs decorated the windows and many corners of the room and if Reborn looked closely enough, he could see black dots moving around the mass of white. Everything, the furniture, the vases, the tables, and many other things, even the floor, were covered in a thick layer of gray. Reborn twitched his nose, stopping himself from wanting to sneeze.

Still, the place was impressive, he had to admit that. Maybe after this mission was completed, he should get the place renovated for Vongola. As he took a couple of steps in, another gust of wind blew and suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut with a loud bang that rattled the room. Reborn jumped at the sound, surprised that such a thing could spook him so easily, and then shook his head. He couldn't believe he was getting jumpy because of a stupid door and mentally scolded himself for doing something so idiotic in nature.

'Maybe the idiots got lost or something. Wouldn't be amazed by their stupidity.' the hitman shook his head and eyed the staircases that were on each side of the entry hall that would go up, curving into the center of the second floor. 'Let's see. I guess I should search the first floor thoroughly before the second.'

As he thought that, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him from a distance. He could feel his hair sticking up on his skin and suppressed a shiver that almost went down his spine. The air felt colder than before and Reborn glanced around the room but didn't see anything unusual. The chandelier was still swinging side to side, but Reborn paid no attention to it.

Still, he yanked out one of his guns from the hostler just in case and started making his way down the first hallway to his left. As he disappeared down that pathway, a figure sat on the swaying chandelier, a smile on the person's face. The grinning man was the reason why the crystals were moving back and forth, using it like a swing. Large eyes observed Reborn as he disappeared in the hallway before vanishing from sight.

Meanwhile, the hitman opened another door, finding it just another random sitting room or dining area. 'There are so many bloody rooms, all so similar.' Before he knew it, he had gone through half of the first floor. There was a large ballroom at the very back where it was probably used long ago for gatherings; an equally big dining room was in the middle with the kitchen not too far away. He peered from the window to the outside (not before wiping the dust aside) where the garden continued to the back of the house. All he saw was more dead trees, none really important to note.

Eventually, he finished the first floor, and found his way to the back of the manor where another pair of stairs was waiting for him. His steps made the boards creak underneath and he could see his footprints behind in the layer of dust that had been collected, but there was one thing he noticed. The pair of eyes seemed to be still on him since the moment he stepped into the building, but so far, he hadn't seen anyone. He had even seen someone else's footsteps, probably those others that had come before him. They all went up the stairs but none were coming back down. It was strange, very. However, Reborn continued on, his trusty gun in hand.

'What's with this place? Everything is so expensive looking so how come no one hasn't taken anything from here? Why hadn't anyone fixed this place up yet?' Reborn thought to himself as he finally made it to the second floor and peered down the first hallway then the second and finally the third where his eyes caught something in the distance. Near the middle, he spotted some movement in a light coming from underneath a door. 'Looks like something may have beaten me…'

As quietly as possible, which was actually impossible since the floor squeaked like crazy, he went down, eyeing the light carefully. The movement continued, unconcerned like it hadn't heard Reborn at all. Still, when the hitman arrived at the door, the movement went still for a second as if looking for something, then went back. He could hear it clearly, faint footsteps on the other side of the door, light in sound. Slowly, he peeked through the crack between the hinges and spotted a flash going across the small area.

Pushing the door wide open, he held his gun out ready for anything and then paused when he spotted something behind the bed that was in the room, hiding. A head poked out shyly, short brown hair spiking upwards from the skull looking quite amazed that there was someone else here. As Reborn examined the little person before him, he noticed that the honey-colored orbs were peering at him in fear and pulled his gun down, but not away, and made his way over, eyes open for any attacks. 'What's a person doing here? And why?'

The brunet was young looking and he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an orange and white jacket with the number twenty-seven on the back. His skin color was somewhat pale yet still had that peach-color mixed in.

"Who…are you?" the brunet spoke softly, backing up further towards the bed. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and appeared absolutely frightened.

The hitman didn't answer and continued to stare at the little creature that was way too cute to be a boy. He raised an eyebrow. "How about you answer my own first before I do? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Tilting his head, the brunet blinked and then pouted. "But I asked you first. You're the one that came in uninvited."

Reborn sighed. "Fine, my name is Reborn. Now answer mine."

"Tsuna," the smaller man answered and eyed the gun that was in the other's hand. "And I live here."

This made Reborn raise the other eyebrow to match the first. "Live here? That's impossible. This place hasn't seen much human life for a long time."

Tsuna tilted his head towards the other side. "What do you mean? I live here, I own this place. There were some men that came here before you, I think five of them, though you are the first to actually find me."

Immediately, Reborn's eyes narrowed. "Some men? Yes, actually, I'm looking for them. Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Tsuna responded, looking sad. "I really don't know. They were on the first floor, some came up to the second, but when they went outside to the backyard or to the basement, they never came back. I never bothered to look, I really didn't want to know what happened to them." he stood up, though still clinging to the bed, and made his way towards Reborn, glancing down at the ground. He stepped at the end of the bed and grabbed onto the bedpost. "Are you going as well?"

"Do I have a choice? I came here to investigate what happened to them," Reborn placed his gun back into his jacket and stepped in front to grab Tsuna's arm, ignoring the startled cry. "Since you said you live here, you're going to help me get around this place."

"H-huh? Me?"

"Yes, now let's go," Reborn reached forward, grabbing onto the brunet's left arm, and pulled him closer so that they were side by side. A little squeak came from the other, startled by the sudden pull, but followed on regardless as Reborn went out the door. The brunet blinked his large eyes and then suddenly smiled softly. This made Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling? I highly doubt there's anything to smile about."

"Well, I don't normally have company so it's kinda nice," Tsuna was at the side, strolling aimlessly down the hallway, his footsteps echoing. The boards creaked underneath his steps as did Reborn's. "It's usually just me around, but every once in a while someone else appears here and there."

"Someone else?" the hitman questioned, following the little brunet down the path to the stairs. "There's another person that lives here?"

"Something like that, I wouldn't really call him another person though," Tsuna continued on, only stopping when they reached the stairs, heading down it with careful footing. They were in the entrance area with the rest of the paintings and Reborn could see his footsteps he had made earlier still in the dust. The chandelier was no longer swinging and was still, no budging, and he couldn't even hear the crystals that would jiggle at any movement. As they went further down the stairs, Reborn suddenly narrowed his eyes, stopping all movement. Tsuna blinked curiously and tilted his head, wondering what had happened. He leaned against the handle, hearing it creak agonizingly and pulled away, not tempted to take a dangerous fall. "Is something wrong?"

Not answering, Reborn stared over the ground. There were more footsteps than his own and he knew they weren't there before. The whole place had been clean except for his footsteps. His eyes followed the print, eyeing how it went all around the room then down the hallway he had first gone into as if following. Actually, those footsteps weren't too far from his own. Reborn tensed, tightening his grip on the handle of his gun, and spun around, eyeing the upstairs section. He saw nothing.

"Who is this other person?" Reborn growled out, following the brunet to the bottom and then to the front door. Something was terribly wrong about this place, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, he heard a sound. Spinning around again, he glanced back up the stairs then to each and every hallway there were. Still nothing. He shivered, goosebumps appearing underneath his suit. Had that been a giggle?

Tsuna didn't seem to notice the other's reaction as he was trying to open the front door. When he managed to open it enough to let them out, he glanced back. "What's wrong?"

The hitman stared at the brunet for a moment and shook his head. "Nothing. So who is this other person?"

"Well, that's hard to say. I'm not really sure I can really describe him," Holding the door wider, he let Reborn go through before releasing it, but not before taking a glance inside the house, peering at a figure that was standing at the top of the stairs. It was the same person from before when he had been swinging on the chandelier and the face gave a gleeful grin. Tsuna gave a soft smile in return and was almost tempted to wave to him but didn't and closed the door. It went unnoticed to Reborn and as he went to the taller man's side, his honey-colored eyes peered over the front garden. "Um…well, the garden hasn't been taken care of for a long time. It's far too big for me to do so I had to give up on it. The place was very pretty back in the old days when there were more people around to take care of it."

Reborn observed the large garden, which was only the front half, and nodded. "Understandable. It's far too large for one person. By the way, how long have you been here?"

"A really long time. I've actually already lost count, I'm not really sure anymore," Tsuna smiled, jumping down the stairs happily, and ran down the walkway before spinning around to look at Reborn. "So I'll show you around, alright? This place is really big, it's not hard to get lost so stay close." Following along, the hitman remained by Tsuna's side, listening as the smaller man spout out words and point to objects, explaining about their history. He would nod now and then to let the other know he was still listening, but no matter how much he tried to concentrate on Tsuna's voice, he couldn't stop the shiver from running down his spine.

'Again? Who the hell is following me?' Reborn peered back towards the large open area but found nothing, nothing at all. He sneered angrily, not sure on what was going on.

Tsuna, not noticing the other's distraction, continued on, currently pointing out to the large brick stone wall that surrounded the area and beyond those walls were nothing more than overgrown vegetation. Reborn didn't see anything abnormal and maneuvered around some plants that had overrun onto the walkway and had to dodge the thorns that were poking out. He didn't want anything to tear his expensive suit. Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered at all and seemed to be skipping around happily. There were some fountains where the water had turned green inside with a thick layer of moss at the bottom. He wondered how this place would look if it was back to pristine condition.

Wandering around the gardens didn't take very long and before he knew it, Reborn was back inside the building. 'Guess the front gardens are clean. Need to check the back and basement.' his eyes glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was just starting to set. He grumbled, he hadn't been expecting to take this long. He had been hoping that it would just take a few hours and then he'd be on his way home to file a report then sleep in his own bed. Tsuna noticed the time as well.

"I guess I should get something for you to eat. I don't have much though so don't expect anything fabulous. Or, are you planning on staying the night here or leaving?" Tsuna questioned, moving over to one of the paintings on the wall.

Reborn tilted his fedora over his face. "I'll need to head into town, but I'll be back in the morning. Don't worry about feeding me, I'll eat at the hotel."

"Alright then, come back soon," Tsuna opened the front door once more, letting the other out. "The gates are open like always so you can show yourself out. Bye."

Reborn nodded his head and exited the place, wandering down the walkway to the front of the garden. The gates were indeed open and he stepped through, heading towards his car that was parked at the side. He peered around the overgrown area, it was different compared to the insides which were dead. As he glanced over to look at his car, he stopped.

"What the…" Staring at his vehicle in shock, he had to blink twice to make sure what he was seeing is correct. When the condition of the car didn't change, he ran forward, his shoes shuffling over the dirt and rocks and made his way over. He examined the broken down piece of metal, crushed from the top to bottom by a fallen tree. He paled, bringing his fedora down, and kicked his car. "What the hell happened?"

Running around, he observed the tree's roots that were hanging out into the air, dirt still crumbling down from the bare roots. It looked like it had been pushed out of the ground, not cut or anything. Like it had been done naturally. "Just my luck…" he searched through his pocket for his cell phone, wanting to give a call to his boss for a pickup when he noticed that he has no signal out here. Cursing every word he knew in many languages, he went straight back to his car, breaking down any pieces of glass that was in his way so that he could reach inside for the compartments. He'll need his suitcase that held all his weapons and ammo. Managing to dig that out through the branches and leaves, he went to the trunk and shot at the tree, trying to get rid of a large piece of branch that was in the way, but he didn't get anywhere. The branch was too thick and he growled under his breath in frustration.

This whole job seemed to be going wrong in so many ways and deep inside, he knew that something was terribly erroneous. This place…Reborn knew that this place wasn't safe, that there was something strange about it but he couldn't place his finger on it. Tsuna looked safe and cheerful, but Reborn knew better then to trust someone like that especially from this mansion.

'But I won't have much choice but to go inside. There's no telling what's out here. It's not safe either way, but inside that place sounds better than the unknown woods.' Reborn 'tched' to himself, holding what he had, and stared at his destroyed car a little longer before giving up. He rotated back to the mansion's entrance and peered over the area once more, seeing the large imposing gates before finally sighing. In the end, after what felt like forever, Reborn started making his way back, passing those gates and went through the garden, unable to help but feel like he had just been trapped. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he pushed it open, wondering if he'll be able to find Tsuna again.

"Huh? You're back?"

Reborn snapped his eyes to the far right, to the hallway that was there and in the darkness stood Tsuna, blinking his large honey-colored eyes. The brunet tilted his head curiously.

"I thought you were heading to your hotel? Why did you come back here for? Did you drop something?"

"Let's just say there was an accident with my car and leave it at that. Do you have a phone here?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No, I don't. Sorry."

The hitman sighed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand and stared up at the brunet. "Alright then, I'll be staying here for the night. I'll have to wait until tomorrow before trying to find my way back to town."

"That'll be a long walk though."

"I'm aware of that," Reborn huffed, tilting his fedora to the side. "Since I'm going to stay here, where am I going to sleep?"

Tsuna blinked at the strange question before it clicked. "Oh, right. Sorry. I don't have any visitors so I don't really know what to do. But you can have my room, the one I was staying in. I'll sleep somewhere else. Would that be alright with you? I think it's the only really clean one in this entire mansion." he rubbed the back of his head enviously. "Ah, that's right. There's also food to deal with. You know where the kitchen is, right?" When the brunet got a nod from the other, he continued. "Yeah, just go there. I'll set everything up. In the meantime, just get yourself settled into my room."

Reborn sighed, saying a quick word of 'thanks' and made his way up the stairs and down the hallway towards the room. While he went that way, he heard Tsuna go down one of the downstairs hallways and disappear into one of the room, his footsteps gone. Standing still for a few moments longer to ensure that Tsuna wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, he went off towards a different route than the one he had been directed. For Reborn, there were still too many things left unquestioned. Far too many.

'I have a feeling that as long as Tsuna is around, I won't be getting any answers. And especially for the ones I need the most. Better make this fast before he figures out where I went.' Reborn rushed down the far right hallway downstairs, looking for an old door he had noticed during his first run through. He hadn't opened it yet since at the beginning, he wanted to get the layout of the house in his mind before rumbling through everything. That and there was a lock on it. Firing off three bullets with silencer on, the heavy lock broke open and Reborn maneuvered the rest of it off, dropping it to the floor without much care.

Slowly he opened the door, well aware of the creaks the hinges made and hoped that Tsuna hadn't heard anything throughout the process. He peeked inside, tensed at wondering what could be within, but all he saw was pure darkness, there was no light within. Reborn automatically reached into his pocket for a light he kept on him just in case and switched it on to get a better visual of his surroundings, shining it all around to get a better visual of the field. Stairs that seemed to curve around in a circle, heading downwards revealed themselves and Reborn took that first step carefully, making sure that the steps were solid and wouldn't crumble under his feet.

As he went down, he thought back to Tsuna, the little brunet he had met here. There was something wrong with him, something just not normal. Reborn couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that there was no way someone would be able to live here this long and not croak. There was nothing here, no life, no sounds, it was deserted. None of the townspeople dared to come near this place in fear and never said anything more than 'Never go to that place, it's haunted.' Snorting at the reminiscence of those words, Reborn continued making his way down and found an opening at the bottom. Shining the light into the room, he raised an eyebrow at the strange symbols on the walls and bookcases on the sides.

He didn't understand any of the drawings though, it looked like some ritual had been done here and a very long time ago. The paint that seemed to have been used was caking off, peeling from the stone walls. There was a rich scent of smoke that lingered in the air, trapped within the atmosphere. But even with all his searching of the room, there was no bodies, no hint that someone else had come down here. It was simply abandoned.

'Better check the books…' Reborn thought to himself as he rumbled through the materials on the floor, searching for anything that might give him some clues. He found dates of some books going all the way back by three to four hundred years and some that looked so ancient that they were simply falling apart. A few he touched turned to mere dust, evidence that maybe some were even older. The hitman eventually came across a journal of sorts, the date of the book going back by two hundred and fifty years, but still looked intact and well used. Opening it, he noticed that the pages had turned yellow over the years, but the handwriting, though written in an old language style, was still readable. Turning to the first page, he began.

"Day 1: Today is the day that I'll call up something to make my wife happy with me. She's been quite sad these past few days due to our stillborn child. Sadly, during the delivery, my wife's uterus had to be taken out due to the massive bleeding and she never recovered from then, unable to get over the fact that she'll never be able to bear a child. Desperate, I hope that calling up a child will make her smile once more. I don't really know how to work all these left behind by my great grandfather, but I know if I saw some of these symbols, something will eventually come through," Reborn raised an eyebrow at that, but continued on to the entry that seemed to have been created later in the day. "It appears like the first one was a failure but no matter, I'll simply try again tomorrow. I must make my love happy."

"Day 23: Still no process on the summoning. I'm running out of patience and my wife is slowly falling into the pits of despair. It's so hard to watch. I must continue my process."

Reborn skipped over more days, finding them closely match to every other day. A failure. He didn't know why, but he found himself interested in the story and settled himself down on the floor and flipped through the pages continuously.

"Day 56: I've run out of supplies and my wife is growing suspicious about what I've been doing the past two months. She wonders where I've been. I cannot let her know. I shall derive into more books to find more circles to use. I remember there being one that had been crossed out repeatedly with writing on it. It seems to be in a different language, but I shall try it out just in case. I don't understand why my great grandfather marked it out, but I must find out."

"Day 72: I finally found the right way to draw that circle and something actually came out! You can't imagine how happy I was when I saw it. It seemed to be a single boy with bright orange eyes. However, he seems to have a very cold demeanor, but it doesn't matter, it looks young enough to pass. I quickly hand him over to my wife. She seems ecstatic of the new family addition."

"Day 73: The boy doesn't talk much, very silent, very cold. Those orange eyes seem to stare out and I caught him recently talking to something or someone when there's no one there. I don't understand. How confusing. But regardless, my wife is happy so I shall ignore the strangeness."

"Day 78: Something has gone terribly wrong. People in the village seem to be disappearing in the middle of the night. I have gone to help investigate."

"Day 85: Today my wife killed herself. I don't understand why or how it happened. It's not possible. I thought she was happy! I thought that she would smile once more! And still people are vanishing from their beds during the middle of the night. I even managed to find their bodies tossed out in a ditch at the cemetery all torn apart. It looked like a wild animal had gotten to it, but nothing seems missing. All the organs are there, the limbs, everything. It just looks like they were simply slaughtered without care or for fun. This village seems to have gone downhill. Now all I have left is the boy I summoned and this manor."

"Day 90: I have a feeling that today will be my last. It's odd to think like this, but with everything going as it is, I shall not be surprised if I were to die. I shall gladly meet up with my lovely wife. But the child…"

No other entries were made after that and the rest of the book was left blank. Closing it, Reborn processed the information in his mind. 'Boy with orange eyes, huh?' he immediately thought of Tsuna, but that wasn't possible. The book had been dated so far back and he definitely didn't have orange eyes nor was cold in personality. 'Tsuna must have come here later after the writer of this book passed away.'

Grumbling to himself since still had found no answers to the millions of questions that were running through his head, he began searching through other books. However, all he found were books written in some foreign language or were completely useless.

Taking one last look, he made his way back up the stairs, carefully watching his steps. Reborn exited the dark stairway and as he did, he felt a gust of wind hit him straight on, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment and hold onto his fedora. Dust tickled his nose and he used every will in his body to stop himself from sneezing. When the wind stopped, Reborn took a quick glance down both sides of the hallway but saw nothing. Pushing the incident back into his mind, he closed the door and headed towards the back of the manor.

'I remember hearing Tsuna said that there were two spots the men disappeared into, the basement and the backyard.' he came up to the backdoors and shoved one of them open to look into the garden behind. Staring out into it, he saw nothing that deemed odd or suspicious looking. It was really the same as the front, dead and withered. He was tempted to go out and investigate to ensure that there was really nothing when he remembered that he needed to head back up before Tsuna arrived to check up on him. Huffing to himself, he made his way up the stairs, unaware that there was a pair of eyes staring at him from within the garden, a corpse that was half-decomposed over the month beside him.

Grumbling under his breath at the unusual and uninformative events combined, he went towards the same room from before and as he stepped into it, he took a good look around that he hadn't been able to do before. It was quite clean compared to the rest of place and he settled onto the bed, finding the mattress soft. The room wasn't that bad and he shifted a pillow closer to his body so he could rest his head against it, liking the cooling feeling it gave. He hadn't realized that as he got comfortable, he slowly drifted off unaware of another presence in the room with him and that there was a strange scent flooding his nostrils.

* * *

"Reborn? Reborn?" a voice called out among the darkness and then a hand reached out to try and shake the other, but the hitman didn't stir. No, he continued to sleep. Tsuna tilted his head at that, wondering if the food he made would go to waste, but then he didn't care very much. Smiling at the soft expression, he pushed the black-colored bangs back to the side, letting his fingers drift over the soft skin. The fedora was lying on the side of the head and the jacket was neatly hanging on the lamp, something that wasn't there before.

Tsuna reached over to pat the pillow that Reborn's head was resting on and watched as powder came out. "Looks like you weren't aware that there was sleeping powder on that. Too bad. I hoped you would last longer than the others, but you fell just as fast."

With that he grinned, turning around to peer at the other visitor in the room, who was standing in the doorway with a similar wicked smile.

* * *

Reborn grumbled, shifting his body uncomfortably. He could feel something touching his body, running up and down his sides in a straight line, and it made him twitch at the lightness of the touch. For a moment, it went down to his thighs and remained there, rubbing his ass gently. He twitched again, snapping his eyes open in response, and sat up immediately or at least tried to as he stare at the person that dared touch him during his peaceful slumber. However, all he could see was a figure standing before him, a sly grin on the person's lips, with a hand outstretched. Reborn almost shivered at the creepy sight but held it in to keep his eyes on the other and to prevent revealing any weaknesses. He was a hitman after all.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the figure spoke with a slight giggle in his tone, stepping closer, but not enough for Reborn to get a good look. "Just someone."

The older man would have asked further but he was interrupted by the door opening, Tsuna stepping in with a small smile on his lips. At seeing him, the brunet's expression brightened up, rushing over to the hitman's side, and peered over him. "Oh! You're awake!"

"What the hell is going on?" he glared at Tsuna, eyes narrowed dangerously, before turning to the other figure in the room. "And who are you?"

The shadow simply chuckled, stepping closer into the light, allowing Reborn a full visual, and grinned at the reaction he got. The hitman's dark eyes widened upon sight and immediately turned to glance at Tsuna in confusion. That soft spiky brown hair, those large honey-colored eyes, that petite figure, they were the same. It wasn't possible unless…

"You're twins?"

"Yep!" Tsuna grinned happily, clapping his hands together, and sat next to Reborn on the bed. He reached for a moment and pushed a stray hair on Reborn's forehead back, letting his fingers gently touch the warm skin before turning towards his brother. "So, what are we going to do with this one?"

"Not sure. He seems to be more interesting than those other men that came here before. Perhaps we should keep this one? This little human does have a pretty nice body." the twin chuckled, running a finger down Reborn's waist happily, feeling the tense muscles underneath the layers of clothes. The hitman tried to pull away, but found himself bounded to the bed, unable to move an inch. However, when he glanced down at himself to see what was holding him down, he found nothing, no ropes, no bondage, just nothing. It didn't make any sense, none at all. It was like he was being held down by some invisible force. Reborn could feel something on him, something grasping his body, but there was nothing there.

Still, he shivered at the dangerous look in the twin's eyes, feeling those fingers pull up his button-up shirt to see his toned chest underneath and was being eyed at as some piece of meat. Growling to himself, he knew that type of look, lustful and greedy. Ones he was familiar with in the mafia world. He glanced between the two once more and paused for a mere second when he noticed the eyes, orange…they were orange. And then he remembered the journal spoke of the child with orange eyes. No, that wasn't possible…it couldn't be.

"Wait…it can't be. You're the ones that man summoned…but he stated that there was only one…" Reborn watched as the twins paused at those words, glancing to themselves before back.

Tsuna peered over the hitman and had a softer look in his eyes, one of fondness, something the hitman wasn't used to. "Natsu, I guess you're right. We should keep this one."

Reborn growled again, tucking the name of the other twin in his mind, and tried to shuffle away futilely. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Natsu answered without a second thought, settling next to the bed on the other side of his brother, unbuttoning the yellow shirt to spread out the two ends, "You're the first one to get that far on us. But you are correct, we are one and the same as the ones that were talked about. But that fool only called me, not my brother, and I go nowhere without him. So I used some _materials_ to bring him over," Reborn wanted to shiver at the thought of 'materials', he only had one thought in his mind as to what it could be. Natsu continued. "Still, the other men that came before you weren't sexually appealing so we killed them off. But you look different on a whole other level and you're quite…feisty. So we've decided to keep you here for our entertainment. It gets boring around here with just the two of us. It'd be nice to have someone else around to play with."

"I'm not your plaything. I refuse to be so."

"You can struggle all you like, but you won't be able to escape from us. We've already made sure of it. When you've lived as long as we have, you learn a few tricks that regular humans can't do." Natsu chuckled and waved a hand to have Reborn's shoes magically yanked off, landing perfectly in order next to the jacket. The hitman clenched his teeth together, not liking how this was going, wanting nothing more than to get out of this room. He had never been in such a situation, he was smart enough to avoid it or get out, but this…this wasn't something he could use his skills and mind alone to get out. As he thought that, those same hands moved down to his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, the sound echoing in the quiet room. Tsuna remained where he was at with the same smile, watching everything with interest, neither helping nor stopping. Natsu, on the other hand, slipped his fingers into Reborn's briefs, fingering the warm mass underneath, and watched as the hitman twitch.

"Stop." the hitman sneered, glaring at the more evil twin.

"Don't want to. Tsuna, come help me."

"Alright." the younger brunet came closer and started yanking down Reborn's pants and underwear, letting everything be exposed. There were a few curses, insults, directed at them, but it went all ignored as the touches continued.

The hitman knew deep within that there was no way he was going to get out of this. As those hands closed in on him, wandering into private places, he wondered what was going to happen to him, was he going to die or suffer for the rest of his life? He silently groaned when he felt a squeeze below, shivers of pleasure hitting him full on.

He really shouldn't have taken this damn job.

* * *

Timoteo glanced down at his cellphone as it began to ring. Tilting his head, he immediately recognized the phone number and reached over to answer. It had been weeks since he last heard from the hitman and was curious as to what had happened to him. There were a few times he had been tempted to send someone out but always hesitated.

"Hello? Reborn?" he questioned, pulling the device to his ear. All he could hear was static in the background and for a moment, he thought he heard a giggle, no, two of them. "Reborn? Can you hear me?"

"Ninth…"

For a second, the Ninth Vongola boss almost missed it, the words were just above a whisper and the voice sounded so strained. It was like he was exhausted. "Reborn, is that you? What happened?"

"Ninth…don't…here…dangerous…evil…"

The old man narrowed his eyes at that, words getting cut off by the static but he was able to understand the meaning. He listened closely to the words, trying to pick them out.

"Must…run…twins…found me." And then Reborn was gone and the static seemed to get closer if that was possible. Timoteo called out a couple of times to see if he could still catch the other and then suddenly everything went silent. If he listened closely, he could hear some shuffling in the background and then some giggles.

"_Hey, person on the other side of this phone."_

The mafia boss froze at those words, his body going stiff and rigid. That wasn't Reborn, no, these voices were soft, but had a sense of eeriness mixed into it. It was as if a cold chill ran down his spine and his hyper intuition was going off like crazy, sending warning signs that these two were far too dangerous. He felt as if the room had gotten cooler, goosebumps appearing all over his arm under the suit, and the hair on his neck sticking up.

"_Reborn is ours. Now and forever."_ Laughter broke out, echoing hauntingly, and the shuffling sounds became louder before cutting off completely.

Timoteo remained where he was at, listening to the dial tone that was ringing in his ears, before pulling the phone away to stare at it. His hand shook, gripping the device tightly, with his body trembling at the horror he had found out.

The mafia boss knew for a fact that Reborn had fallen and would never return back to him.

* * *

_There is a rumor that spread across the town like wildfire. All those that entered the manor in the forest never returned. Something of pure evil that had been sealed away was said to take them away. Demons, they would whisper. With glowing orange eyes and words that promised death. Outsiders never believed them, thought they were telling lies. So the villagers never bothered to save those poor souls that wandered in. But now there seems to be a new sound within the distance, the echo of a gun going off. And still those men never returned._

* * *

Hope you enjoy this one-shot._  
_


End file.
